


Lycoris

by saihara_shuichi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst?, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, ambiguous ending I guess, hanahaki, man I wish I could write more than 300 words at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihara_shuichi/pseuds/saihara_shuichi
Summary: Watching traces of himself fade away had to have been the worst part...





	Lycoris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narimiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narimiri/gifts).



It’s not like restlessness was ever foreign to the mighty Orihara Izaya, that tossing and turning amongst a room that constantly varied from suffocatingly warm to uncomfortably cold, he just usually wasn’t in pain throughout the initial discomfort- wasn't tasting blood, chlorophyll and unrelenting bitterness at the base of his throat. Bitterness for who exactly? It was one of the rare instances that Izaya could actually say he didn’t know. Perhaps it was for himself, for not realizing the state of his own attachment soon enough, or at Shinra for being the person responsible for this state of being- maybe he was mad at everyone for staring as he, once large and looming, broke down into a fit of coughs, choking on his own breath in the middle of the street before clenching blood soaked flower petals in his palms and rushing home, a floral distaste still looming in the air.  
He could barely go outside anymore, embarrassed by what he’d become, by what something as meaningless as emotions had turned him into. Of course there was always an operation but what can you do when the cause of your condition is being in love with the only damn doctor that can stand you? The answer is not much. So Izaya took the most sensible route: refuse to face his feelings and probably die, in the end it was the easier than possible (and plausible) rejection.   
Watching traces of himself fade away had to have been the worst part. To see the public mention him less and less until he couldn’t so much as hear his name as a whisper across the most active online forum. Until the isolation he forced himself to face felt like months, even years, throughout just the span of a few hours. Until he could genuinely admit to himself that he was lonely. 

Reading people had always been his friend’s strong suit, Shinra wished he had the same ability, wished he could have helped or even noticed. However, as most things go, everything Izaya related ended in the worst possible way: with erasure, flower petals, and broken hearts.


End file.
